A typical vehicle air conditioner is accommodated inside an instrument panel provided on a front end of a passenger compartment. The vehicle air conditioner includes a heat exchanger for cooling and a heat exchanger for heating. The heat exchanger is connected with a pipe for supplying or exhausting a heating medium. This pipe protrudes toward an engine room through an opening of a partition that separates the engine room from the passenger compartment of the vehicle. This pipe is connected with a pipe extending from an apparatus on the engine room side in order to supply a heating medium to the heat exchanger or exhaust the heating medium from the heat exchanger.
The above vehicle air conditioner employs a seal that avoids intrusion of water from the opening of the partition. See, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a seal that is an elastic member. The seal is disposed between the partition and a casing of the vehicle air conditioner of the vehicle. This seal is larger than the opening. The pipe penetrates the seal. The seal has a surface that faces an engine room. This surface has a notch that surrounds a pipe inside a periphery of the opening of the partition. This notch avoids a gap between the seal and the pipe.